


Exit Wounds

by Krematoryum



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hatırlayacağım. Sonra da seni öldüreceğim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Konfeti  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Çift: Bucky&Steve, Steve/Bucky, Non-con Rumlow/Bucky , Loki/Darcy  
> Hikaye özeti: "Hatırlayacağım. Sonra da seni öldüreceğim."
> 
>  
> 
> Winter Soldier'ı izlediğimde Bucky'nin silinme sahnesinde Rumlow ile bakışmasını gördüğümde böyle bir hikaye yazmayı kafama koymuştum, Stucky için yazdığım ilk çiftin noncon olmasının nedeni budur. Umarım hoşunuza gider. Hikaye Gold ve Carpelia ile yaptığımız keyword challenge için yazılmıştır.

_"In the arms of another who doesn't mean anything to you_  
There's nothing much to discover  
Does he shake, Does he shiver as he sidles up to you  
Like I did in my time?" 

 

**Soundtrack: Exit Wounds - PLACEBO**

"Eldivenler, Bucky."

Buchanan yüzbaşıya bir bakış attığında Steve tabağı sabunlamaya devam etti. "Tabakları çiziyorsun." 

Bucky metal eline bulaşık eldivenlerini suratını asarak geçirdi, Steve memnun bir ifadeyle sonunda tabağı durulaması için ona uzattı, kayan köpükler porselenin üzerinde çatal çiziklerine benzeyen izleri ortaya çıkardığında gece saçlı adamın kaşları çatıldı, Steve ise başını diğer tarafa çevirerek gülümsedi. Sonra Bucky ne konuştuklarını hatırlayadı ve yan gözle şimdi kepçeyi suya tutan sarışına baktı.

"Yani diyorsun ki Darcy-"

"ve Loki evet. Biliyorum inanılmaz."

"Demek bu yüzden üç gündür gök gürlüyor."

"Ve Stark'ın sahil evinin yarısı havaya uçtu. Şu kepçeyi ver artık."

"..suç oranları düştü. Al, dikkat et koluna yapışmasın."

"Çok komik. Daha imkansız birşey olabir mi? Bana söylediğine göre kız güven problemleri yüzünden yanında taser taşıyor, bana öyle bakma, kendi doğamı unutmuş olduğum zamanlarda insan psikolojisini iyi öğrendim." Steve'in elinden kaşıkları aldı, bir gök gürültüsü daha duyulduğunda derin bir nefes aldı. "Ama bu Darcy."

"ve Loki."

"Tanrım."

"Değil mi?"

Buchanan inanmaz bir kahkaha attı, Steve de ona baktı ve gülümsedi. Eli büyüklüğünde kristal kadehleri onun yanındaki tezgaha koydu, Bucky onları alıp suya tutarken sarışın adam onun ellerinin eldivenlerle birlikte nasıl birbirinin aynı görünüyor oluşunu izledi. 

"Nat ile dansederken harika görünüyordun. Tangoyu bu kadar iyi öğrendiğini hatırlamıyorum."

Bucky'nin elleri bir an donduğunda Steve dudağını ısırarak adamın yüz ifadesinin soğuyuşunu izledi. Sonra Bucky kendini toparlayarak "Görevleri başarıyla tamamlamam için büründüğüm karakterleri kusursuz bir biçimde yerine getirmem gerekiyordu." gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Tangoyu bana kimin öğrettiğini hatırlamıyorum."

"Zorunda değilsin. Bucky- bilmiyordum.."

Bucky elindeki tabağı bırakıp kaptan amerikaya döndü. "Bazen bundan günlük birşeymiş gibi bahsedeceğimiz zamanın gelmesini diliyorum. Ama olmayacak, değil mi? Geçmiyor."

Steve başını iki yana salladı. Bucky önüne döndü, sonra gülümsedi. 

"Ne?"dedi Steve.

Bucky omuzlarını silkti. "Hiç,"dedi. "Anlaşılan serum sana birçok üstün yetenek bahşetmiş."

Steve gözlerini kıstı. "Ama?"

"Ama Yüzbaşı, eğlence dünyasında yavaş yavaş dönerek hayatta kalamazsın." 

Kaptan Amerika'nın gözleri kısıldı. "Dans etmeyi  _biliyorum_."

"Öyle mi? Göster öyleyse. Stark'ın salonunda pek görememiş olmalıyım."

"Seninle vals yapmamı mı istiyorsun,  _James?_ "

"Mezuniyet dansımız valsti,"dedi Buchanan eldivenleri çıkarırken. "Onu yapabildiğini biliyorum." Steve elinde ne varsa bırakaran kış askerine döndü.

"Ne istiyorsun?"

"Hangi dansı yaparken harika göründüğümü söylemiştin?"

Steve'in gözleri bir an büyüdü. Aynı şaşkınlık tek bir kelime olarak dudaklarından döküldü.  _"Tango.."_

Bucky güldü. "Bingo. Hadi yüzbaşı, bakalım bir asırda ne kadar öğrenebilmişsin." 

Steve ona kötü kötü baktı. "Eğlenecek zamanım olmadı."

"Hey? Suikastçi? Sana birşey hatırlatıyor mu?" Bucky bir an suikastçi kelimesinin ağzından bu kadar kolay dökülmesine afalladı ama sabırla Kaptan Amerika'nın yüz ifadesinin bozulmasını bekledi.

Steve en sonunda omuzlarını düşürdü ve "Hep aynı şeyi yapıyorsun." dedi.

Buchanan Barnes, en yakın arkadaşının pembeleşen yanaklarına ve hiç değişmeyişine gülümseyerek eldivenlerinin sol tekine uzandı-bir eli çiziyorsa o eli kapatmak yeterdi- düz bir tabağı suya tutmaya, bir başka bezle silmeye başladı. 

Gök bir daha gürledi ve terasa çıkan cam kapı hafifçe titreşti. Yağmur sesleri geliyordu. "Öğretebilirim?" 

Steve ona baktı. Yine dudak bükmüştü. "Hep aynı şeyi söylüyorsun."

_Siyah, siyah. Yatağın başlığı bir elini hapis tutuyor, diğer eli hareket etmiyor, eller, karnında, göğsünde kabaca dolaşan eller ve acımasız bir gülüş. Ardından nefes nefese bir ses. "Hep aynı şeyi söylüyorsun."_

Tabak elinden düşüp kırıldığında yerinden sıçradı. Yanında Steve endişeli bir şekilde onun omzuna dokunurken kendine engel olamadan onun bileğini yakaladı.

Az önce gözlerinin önündeki adamın saçları siyahtı, karşısındaki ise. 

"Bucky!" Steve, Bucky'nin mekanik kolunun onu sıkıca tuttuğunu farketmemiş gibi görünüyordu. Arkadaşının yüzünde odaklandı. "Bucky, bir şey mi oldu? Ne yaptım?"

"Dokunma."diye tısladı Buchanan kendine engel olamadan. Dokunma. Neye dokunma? 

"James Buchanan Barnes! Bana bak!" Bucky zaten ona baktığını söylemek istedi ama kelimeler ağzından çıkmadı. "Bucks, ben kimim, gözlerime bak, kim olduğumu söyle." Mekanik parmakların sıkıştırdığı bileği yüzünden acıyla yüzü buruşsa da kendini toparladı Steve ve emir veren bir tonda tekrarladı.  _"Söyle."_

Mavi gözler. O adamın da mavi gözleri vardı, ama gözlerin renginin ardında daha fazlası, maviyi daha aydınlık yapan duygular, ve ifade. Korkmuş, sabırlı, özenli. "Steve?" Sarı kirpikler, endişeyle birbirine bastırılmış dudaklar. Bucky bir kez daha, bu sefer fısıldamadan konuştu. "Sen Steve'sin." Parmaklarını gevşetti ve Steve'in elini kaçırmasına izin verdi.

Steve'in yüzünden rahatlama ifadesi geçti ama hala endişeli görünüyordu. "Ne oldu?"

Bucky başını iki yana salladı. "Bilmiyorum." Yalan söylüyor da sayılmazdı. Bakışları lavaboya kaydı. "Tabak paramparça olmuş."

"Tony'e yeni set aldırırız. Bucks.. Endişeleniyorum."

Buchanan gözlerini kaçırdı. Kendisinin ödü kopuyordu. 

 

*

_Saçlarını sertçe geriye çeken parmaklar, açılan boynunu sıkan bir el. Yataktan gelen gıcırtılar. Acı. "Hatırlamıyorsun," diyor bir erkek sesi kendini ona iterken._

_Alttaki adamın alnı bileklerindeki kelepçelere değiyor, iz kalacak._

_"Ama bedenin hatırlıyor kış askeri."_

_Tırnaklarını beline geçiriyor ileri geri giderken. Sırtına değen terli bir göğüs, ensesinde hırıltılı bir nefes. Mekanik kolun başladığı yere dişler değiyor. Hafifçe._

_İz bırakırsa cezalandırılacağını biliyor._

_His yok, sadece acı, beden bedene, ter. Ama duygu yok. Sanki kalbi atmıyor. Eti hassas, ama dokunuşlar içine işlemiyor._

_Üzerindeki beden bunun farkında gibi, kış askerinin boğazını daha da sıkıyor gülüyor. "Seni uyandırmalı mıyım?"_

_Cümleyi ondan daha önce bu şekilde duymadı, ama kalbinde bir şey bütün damarlarına buz pompalıyor sanki, kış askeri donuyor._

_Rumlow kendini ona bir daha itiyor ve bir isim fısıldıyor._

 

*

 

Bıçağı hedefe fırlattığını bilmek için gözlerini açmasına gerek yoktu. Birkaç metre ötede camın tuzla buz olduğunu duyuyor, bıçağın gittiği tarafın daha ilerisinden gelen ayak seslerine kulak vererek yataktan fırladı.

Millerce koşmuş gibi hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu.Bir adamın endişeli sesi gece karanlığını bölerek sordu.

"Bucky?" 

"Bucky de kim?"

 

*

 

"Hayır, hayır, HAYIR!"

Saniyeler içinde omuzlarına kapanan ellerin onu duvara çarpmasını beklemiyordu. Gözlerini açtı ve karanlıkta, dışarıdaki şimşeklerle boy ölçüşecek kadar kızgınca parlayan mavilere baktı.

"Sakın cüret etme, o kadar şeyden sonra unutmaya kalkamazsın-"

_Omuzlarına bastıran eller, beli neredeyse ikiye katlanarak geriye kıvrılıyor. Sadece fermuarını açacak kadar soyunma zahmetinde bulunmuş adamsa kendinden memnun bir şekilde iç çekiyor._

"Bana  _James_  dedi." Kalbi bir kez daha isimle sıkıştı, omzundaki ellerin donduğunu hissederken  _dokunulduğunu_  farkettiğinde sarışının bileklerini kavradı ve itti. 'dokunma.' Steve onun mekanik kolunu yakaladı ve omuzlarını daha da sıkarak yüksek sesle:

"Kim sana James dedi? Bucky! En baştan başlamak istemiyorum, lütfen, l _ütfen!"_

Gece saçlı adam inatla üzerinden inmeyen ellere baktı. Duygusuz bir sesle sordu. "Sen de mi benimle yatmak istiyorsun?" 

"Ne?" 

Sarışın adam sanki ateş değmiş gibi ellerini çekti. "Neden bahsediyorsun?"

Dışarıda gürleyen gök artık odanın içinde daha iyi duyuluyordu. Rüzgarın kırılmış pencereden içeriye taşıdığı minik minik yağmur damlaları yüzlerine, dudaklarına değiyordu. 

Kış askerinin cevapsızlığının yarattığı sessizliği bölen adamın sesi insanın kanını donduracak gibi çıkmıştı.

"Sana.kim. _James_.dedi." 

Bir sonraki kelimeler kış askerinin ağzından ne yaptığını bilmeden dökülüvermişti.

"Rumlow."

Bir sonraki gök gürültüsünün aydınlattığı surat hiddet doluydu.

Kış askerini kalbinin yeniden atmaya başladığını hissederken fısıldadı. "Steve?"

Steve çoktan kapıya doğru koşmaya başlamıştı.

 

*

 

"Steve, dur ve düşün, şimdi dışarı çıkamazsı-"

"Neden? Kimse dışarıda değil, birini öldüreceksem şimdi öldürmeliyim."

"Steve."

Steve kalkanına kolunu geçirdi ve kapıda duran, solun görünen adama baktı. "Onu öldüreceğim."

"Bugün yapma."diye yanıtladı Bucky kısık bir sesle. Sesindeki belli belirsiz titremeyle yüzbaşı dondu. Hava yeni bir şimşekle aydınlandı ve Steve onun yüzünü gördüğünde anladı, arkadaşının yüzündeki ifade kalbini kırdı, Bucky kapının eşiğinde yalnız başına titrerken gök gürledi.

Steve dışarı çıkarsa o burada yalnız kalacaktı. 

Birşeyleri hatırladığında hep o an yaşamış gibi olurdu Bucky. Şimdi kapının önünde, ne yapacağını bilmeden titreyerek duruyordu. 

Arkadaşının hatırladığı şeyin ikisini de aştığını farkettiğinde boğulur bir ses çıkardı, daha ne yaptığını anlayamadan aralarındaki mesafeyi dört koca adımda kapatmış, Bucky'e sımsıkı sarılmıştı. 

İlk ağlamaya başlayanın hangisi olduğunu bilmiyordu.

 

*

 

_"Hatırlayacağım. Sonra da seni öldüreceğim."_

_"Her seferinde bunu söylüyorsun."_

_Kış askeri, şimdi aklının bir tarafı Bucky yatakta çırpınıyor ve daha kaç defa daha bunun olduğunu bağırıyor, Brock Rumlow ismini ne asla unutmayacak, Brock gülüyor ve 'daha iyi' diyor, 'bir robotken hiç eğlenceli olmuyorsun'_

_Sonra odada bir fermuar sesi duyuluyor, ardından derin nefesler, keskin bir gülüş, ama çırpınma sesleri asla bitmiyor._

 

*

 

Steve kendi odasında gözüne uyku girmeyeceğini biliyordu ve onu yalnız bırakamazdı. Bucky ile yatağının başında duruyorlardu. Yüzbaşı yatağın sol tarafına ilerlemeden önce kış askerinin sesi onu durdurdu.

"Steve?"

"Evet?" Bucky'nin göğsü sakin nefeslerle inip kalkıyordu. Steve ise onun içinin kaos dolu olduğunu biliyordu. Bucky'nin yüzünden bir tereddüt ifadesi geçti. Steve kalbi sıkılırken tekrarladı: "Bucky?"

Gece saçlı adam bir karar için cesaretini toplarcasına gözlerini kapattı ve nefesini verdi. "Birşey denemem gerek."

Steve ne olduğunu soramadan Bucky öne uzanıp onun dudaklarını kapattı, sonra geri çekildi. Sarışın adam kıpırdamadan ona bakarken Bucky bakışlarını yere indirdi.

"Hiç öpmedi. Vücudumun bir parçası benim olsun istedim."

Bucky gözlerini kaldırmadan devam etti. "Biliyorum, senin için..hoş bir deneyim değil ama.. Bu dünyaya ne kadar alışmaya çalışsan da bazı şeylere hala 1940lardaki gibi baktığının farkındayım, yine de-"

Steve'in onun çenesine koyduğu eli ile sustu. "Bucky." 

Bucky bakışlarını kaldırdığında Steve hafifçe gülümseyerek ona baktı, sonra eğildi ve arkadaşlarının dudaklarına kısa bir öpücük kondurdu.

 

*

"Steve?" Steve Bucky'e dönük, gözlerini açtı ve kısık sesle sordu.

"Yine mi öpeceksin?"

Bucky'den gelen kahkaha yüzbaşını hem rahatlatır hem de gülümsetirken kış askeri  _belki_  dedi, ardından ciddileşerek fısıldadı. 

"Onu birlikte öldürelim."

Steve kalbinde acımasızlık buz gibi, başını salladı ve arkadaşının alnına eğilip şakaklarını gözlerini kapatarak öptü, onlar eski bir hayattan kalan iki insandı, Steve ikisini bu kadar kıran kim varsa içinde kendine yakışmayan bir nefret hissederek başını tekrar yastığa koydu.

 

*

_"Ama onu tanıyordum."_

_Sedyenin ucunda, her seferinden daha da ne yapacağını bilmez görünen genç bir adam oturuyor. Odaksızca boş bir noktaya gözlerini dikmiş._

_Onu tanıyordu._

_Birkaç adım ötesinde orta yaşlı bir adam var, Alexander Pierce, yüzünü acımasızlık kaplayarak "Hazırlayın."diyor._

_Kış askeri başına elektrotlar yerleştirilirken direnmiyor. Dişlerinin arasına kendine zarar vermemesi için yerleştirilen ağızlığı ısırırken onunla gözgöze geliyor._

_Rumlow._

_'Her seferinde aynı şeyi söylüyorsun.'_

_Hatırlıyor._

_Rumlow'un alaycı bakışlarını odadaki kimse göremiyor ama o görüyor. Bir daha olacak, eğer unutursa bir daha olacak, düğmeleri açıp elektriği beynine veriyorlar ve kış askeri, **James** , gözlerini doktorlar onu sedyeye yatırana kadar Brock Rumlow'dan ayırmıyor._

_'Hatırlayacağım. Sonra seni öldüreceğim.'_

_Bu sefer hatırlayacak._

 

*

 

Loki konfetilere etkilenmemiş bir şekilde bakıyordu. Darcy'e dönüp 'bir parmak şıklatmasıyla hepsini kelebeklere dönüştüreceğini' anlatırken kız gülümseyerek onu dinliyordu. 

"Loki ve Darcy, ha?"

Steve ile Bucky yanlarına elinde bir kadeh  _Lagavulinle_  oturan Tony'e baktılar, sonra birbirlerine. 

Az sonra Loki'nin dediği gibi yere dökülmekte olan konfetiler kelebeklere dönüştüğünde kahve saçlı kızdan neşe dolu bir çığlığın yükseldiğini duydular, sonra da kahkahasını.

"Ama mutlular,"dedi Natasha, Clint'in kadehinden zeytini alırken. 

"Hep parmağıma kelebek konsun istemişimdir, hadi, ne olur bak ben böyle tutayım kelebek konsun." 

Loki, herkesi şaşırtan bir şekilde Darcy'nin dediğini yaparken kız parmağına konan mavi kelebeğe gülümsedi. 

"Küçükken prenses olmak isterdi,"dedi arkalarından bir ses. Jane Foster'dı bu. "Sonunda oldu."

Steve gülerek karşılarındaki imkansız karışıma baktı. 

Sonra dikkatini başka birşey çekti. Arkada, açık büfenin orada onlara yoğunlaşmış biri duruyordu. Fısıldadı. "Bucky."

Adamın eldiveniyle gömleği arasında pembe, sanki yanmış gibi görünen teni görünüyordu. Yanındaki Bucky kasıldı. "Rumlow."diye tısladı. Kış askeri hedefini yüzlerce metre öteden tanıyabilirdi. Mekanin kolunun kasılırken çıkardığı sesi yüzbaşı duyabiliyordu.

Rumlow sanki onları duymuş gibi gülümsedi.

"Önce kim saldıracak?"diye fısıldayarak sordu Bucky'e. 

"Birlikte."dedi Bucky, diğer eli de hançerini kavramış, fırlatmaya hazırlanıyordu.

"Ne oluyor?" Tony konuyu bilmese de fısıldayarak sormuştu.

"Sana açık alanda parti yapmayalım demiştim."diye yanıtladı Steve. "Birazdan gökten HYDRA yağması muhtemel, gelene kadar başınızın çaresine bakın. Ben ve Bucky ise birini öldüreceğiz."

  _Birlikte._


End file.
